shimonetafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanukichi Okuma
Okuma Tanukichi is the protagonist in the Shimoneta'' series.'' He is a first year high school student at Tokioka Academy and is known as the son of the infamous dirty-joke terrorist Zenjoru Okuma and for this many people ostracised him for his extensive knowledge of all things lewd and dirty that he learned at a very young age. Appearance Tanukichi is a normal teenage student. His hair is brown with some fringes between his eyes. He has grey eyes. His normal attire is his school uniform which consists of a white long sleeve shirt, a red tie, navy blue pants, and black shoes. He wears a blue undershirt as seen in Epsiode 1. Personality He is a kind, calm and helpful person. He is also very reliable when it comes to saving any situation. When he is around Ayame, he tends to comment on her sexual references or phrases. Tanukichi has a crush on Anna Nishikinomiya, the Student Council's president, because he wants to be as pure as her. Later on, he developed some feelings for Ayame but he denies it. Tanukichi would sometimes have problems supressing his dirty mind because everyone around him are sometimes too naïve. Biography After graduating from a middle school with the 'lowest morals score' he worked hard to pass the entrance exam to be transferred into Tokioka Academy to be in the same high school as Anna Nishikinomiya; a woman he admired for her pure heart. Despite being quiet and non-disturbing in the new school, his 'dirty' past still caused many of his classmates to avoid him. To his surprise, Anna asked him to be by her side in the Student Council to help her stop Blue Snow's terrorist attack without going unnoticed as he is the only one who can detect her 'lasciviousness' attack. He eagerly agrees to help her as this has been his long time dream, but his dream quickly turns into a nightmare when he finds out that Vice President Ayame Kayou is Blue Snow. He finds himself constantly torn between keeping Ayame's alter-ego as a lewd terrorist a secret to the authorities as Ayame warned him that if he exposes her, Anna will get attacked the most by society as she is the Student Council President and unknowingly best friends with Blue Snow. Tanukichi is now playing a deadly game of cat and mouse as he has to help Anna stop Blue Snow's attack while secretly being a part of it. Background Tanukichi Okuma was taught at a young age on many dirty jokes and lewd acts by his father Zenjoru Okuma. His father was strongly opposed the enactment of "Act of Promoting Sound Ways of Life and Public Order" and started to commit dirty-jokes around his area. He was eventually arrested by moral authorities in defiance of the moral laws. After his father's arrest has been publicized around the media, many people started to avoid Tanukichi as they believed he would follow his father's foot step and commit the same act of lewd behavior. As a result Tanukichi started to slowly hate his dirty unmoral jokes for making his life full of misery and solitude. Tanukichi saw a new lease on life one day when his mother took him into a day care center. While he was again living his life in isolation, Anna Nishikinomiya surprised him as she whole heartedly came up to him. She was the first person to ever talk to him and for that he was motivated to become a pure hearted person like her. He was set and determined to get accepted in Tokioka Academy as it was not only a nationally acclaimed top-tier school in terms of its public morality but also the same academy where Anna is the Student Council President. Tanukichi was full of delight when he got accepted in the academy but as he is taking the train on his first day of school, he noticed a gorilla-looking man giving him a scary look. Despite the fear the gorilla guy put him through, he decided to changed out of his uniform and disgused himself to help the mysterious man as he was being falsely accused by a woman for groping her ass. Tanukichi managed to drag the woman out of the train before causing a major scene. She openly admitted to trying to scam her way into getting money from that man but out of anger she told authorities the same lie to get him in trouble. Though he thought of escape routes through out the train station, he didn't not think moral authorities would surround the area. Just when he thought his chance of pure hearted redemption was lost, Blue Snow appeared. Tanukichi didn't understand why the moral authorities told everyone to run away, until he heard her yell "Big Dick!" This caused everyone in the station to act franctic as they didn't want to be tainted by her dirty words. Despite her lewd act, Blue Snow gave Tanukichi an escape route after she purposely threw pornographic pictures around the train station. After escaping from the authorities he attends his first day of school only to be dragged by Ayame Kajou to go to the Student Council. He meets Goriki and realizes that he was spying on him to witness the infamous terrorist's son. Confused as to what was going on, Anna explains to him that they need his knowledge towards lascivious acts that Blue Snow is planning to do as they admitted that they at times can't tell whats dirty or wrong until someone points it out. Tanukichi enthusiastically agrees as it was his goal to be by Anna's side to keep the world morally pure and kind hearted as her. His life long dream comes to an abrupt halt when he goes to the cafe with Ayame Kajou and she reveals to herself that she is Blue Snow. Tanukichi was quick to try to report her to authorities but she managed to detain him before he revealed her true identity. In the end Tanukichi has been dragged by Ayame to follow both their father's attacks by black mailing him that if she gets exposed he will be blamed as being an accomplish to her crimes or that Anna's pure image will suffer by society as they will believe that she was a part of her scheme since they are from the same council and best friends. In the end Tanukichi has to dodge any suspicions from Anna and Goriki, while assisting Ayame with her attack to spread dirty jokes around. References Category:Characters Category:SOX Category:Student Council Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Eco-Terrorists